Mais il est où Gojyo ?
by Seveya
Summary: Gojyo est allé vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes… Mais ça, on s'en fout royalement vu ce qui se passe dans l'auberge entre les trois membres restants !


**Trucmucheuse :** Moi, Sévéya… -.-°

**Titre du trucmuche :** Mais il est où Gojyo ?

**Disclaimer :** Kazuya Minekura ? Qui c'est ? Les merveilleux bishonen de Saiyuki sont à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Mouhahaha ! Hey ! Non, non…pas la camisole ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Et n'approchez pas cette seringue de moi par pitié ! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

°gros silence°

**Résumé :** Gojyo est allé vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes… Mais ça on s'en fout royalement vu ce qui se passe dans l'auberge entre les trois membres restants !!!

**Genre :** Romance, humour, yaoi, lemon, détournement de mineur, threesome, zoophilie… En bref : on accumule !

**Rating :** Vu ce que vous venez de lire ça ne peut être que M. « Homophobes ainsi que jeunes, sensibles et innocents lecteurs : bye !!! »

**Couple :** Bah…techniquement parlant ce n'est pas un couple… C'est un Hakkai/Goku/Sanzo !

**Note n°1 de la trucmucheuse :** Une idée comme ça… J'me suis demandée si on pouvait faire un threesome avec la bande de Sanzo mais SANS Gojyo parce que je ne me rappelle vraiment pas avoir lu un truc pareil…

Roh ! Boh… OK j'avoue ! C'est la fic Atraer d'Ambrena (si ce n'est pas encore fait filez la lire !) qui m'a boosté pour cette fic ! Et puis j'ai continué à me replonger dans l'univers si particulier du threesome avec Mauvaise surprise de Yukiyumi (je vous la recommande aussi !). Et je pourrai encore citer pas mal d'écrits de talentueuses fikeuses qui m'ont inspirés, tant et si bien que j'ai pratiquement l'impression d'avoir fait du plagia… Mais je vous informe que j'ai demandé pour réutiliser certaines de leurs idées et que j'ai essayé de faire du "neuf". Si vous avez quand même l'impression que je me raccroche trop aux fics précédemment citées (ou à d'autres) ben…dites-le moi et je retirerai cette fic… Voilà c'est dit.

**Note n°2 de la trucmucheuse :** Les personnages sont sûrement OOC, désolée. Hakkai est un brin trop pervers et manipulateur (mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ?), Sanzo et bien…pour moi les mots "Sanzo" et "sentiments amoureux" ainsi que "désir" ne sont pas tellement compatibles alors… Et puis je fais passer Goku pour plus bête qu'il ne l'est réellement.

**Note n°3 de la trucmucheuse : **Les pensées des personnages sont en italique, les mots sur lesquels j'insiste sont aussi en italique et entre ° ° ce sont des "didascalies".

Bonne lecture ! Je vous souhaite autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Mais peut-être moins de galère !

**

* * *

**

**Mais il est où Gojyo ?**

_Mais où est Gojyo ?_

C'est à peu près ce qu'ils se demandaient tous. Enfin…j'ai bien dit "à peu près". Et pour des raisons différentes en plus.

Pour être exacte, c'était Goku qui avait lancé ce merveilleux sujet de conversation, jugeant l'ambiance régnant dans cette pittoresque auberge légèrement morose. Par contre il n'avait pas imaginé que ça allait donner lieu à une atmosphère ô combien plus _chaude_ et électrique ! Enfin _ça,_ c'est-à-dire l'air saturé de désir et de stupre, c'était pour plus tard….

On en revient donc à Goku.

Il avait beuglé, oui parce que le saru ne savait toujours pas parler à un niveau sonore normal… Hein, Sanzo ?

_On ne peut vraiment pas passer un moment en silence avec ce con de singe !_

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Enfin bref, passons sur ce point et continuons.

Il avait donc hurlé sa question à l'adresse de ses deux compagnons : « Mais il est où Gojyoooo ? On devait pas rester groupéééé ? »

Sanzo avait tiqué à la _très_ bruyante question, somme toute innocente mais tellement gênante… Et fidèle à lui-même, il avait superbement ignoré le jeune yokai.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Vous savez le gros "blanc" stressant… Et bien c'est exactement ce qu'il y avait…

Se sentant oublié, Goku leur lança alors son arme ultime : son plus beau regard, mélange d'innocence, de pureté, de naïveté et relevé par quelques larmes. Et tout cela accompagné d'une lèvre inférieure tremblotante à souhait.

Un visage purement kawai !

Celui-là même qui avait le don de transmettre à ses compagnons l'envie de lui faire perdre un peu de sa _si belle_ et _si grande_ innocence justement…

Et ça, ils en étaient tous bien conscients. Tous, sauf bien évidement, le jeune adolescent qui ne se rendait compte de rien, enfin pour l'instant…

Sanzo s'étant attendu à l'attaque "chibi eyes" s'était protégé avec son journal.

_Surtout ne pas le regarder sinon je vais céder à l'envie de le…_

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de finir son cheminement de pensées car il se mit une énorme baffe mentale en voyant que ses pensées dérivaient dangereusement. Mais bon, cela ne servait qu'à se voiler la face, il le savait aussi bien que nous…

Hakkai poussa quant à lui un long soupir.

_Mais pourquoi dois-je toujours faire tout le travail ? Enfin, il doit bien exister un moyen d'en tirer avantage…_

Il se racla la gorge et se para de son sourire ainsi que de sa voix de standardiste afin de répondre à la curiosité de son cadet : « Et bien Goku, Gojyo est sorti pour…euh…comment dire ? Il est partit s'amuser, voila ! »

Sanzo lui jeta brièvement un regard franchement désapprobateur avant de s'enfoncer encore plus, en apparence, dans la lecture de son journal.

Goku sembla étonné mais se reprit assez rapidement.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles tous réfléchissaient. D'ailleurs Goku semblait se demander à quoi pensaient Sanzo et Hakkai. Et pour cela il les observait minutieusement.

L'ancien humain paraissait être plongé dans une intense réflexion, ses magnifiques prunelles émeraude scrutaient le mur sans pourtant donner l'impression de le voir.

_On pourrait se noyer dans de si beaux yeux et puis il n'y a pas que ces yeux qui sont attirants…_

Goku rougit furieusement et se concentra sur une personne qui mettrait moins de chantier dans son esprit, dans son cœur, et dans son corps… Il tourna alors les yeux vers Sanzo. Grave erreur si vous voulez mon avis… Enfin il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est que Goku !

Le moine, lui, avait les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude, c'est dire !

_Attention Sanzo, tu vas finir ridé avant l'âge ! Ce serait dommage…_

Le yokai mit les mains sur ses yeux dorés, histoire de ne plus penser à des trucs pareils. Fait tout nouveau pour lui soit dit en passant…

Hakkai, loin d'être perdu dans ses pensées comme il le faisait croire, étudiait avec attention ses voisins de chambrée et plus précisément le benjamin de l'équipe. Parce que bien que Sanzo soit d'une esthétique irréprochable il restait bien moins attractif que le jeune saru, qui lui se débattait avec des questions existentielles du genre : "Mais pourquoi je les trouve tous les deux aussi sexy ?". Et Hakkai trouvait absolument adorable et hilarant que leur petit singe essaye de se changer les idées simplement en fermant les yeux ! C'est pourquoi il ne ratait pas un de ses gestes.

Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il avait déjà fait le tour du moine.

Si, si ! Hakkai avait fini son "étude" du joli blond. Et il avait remarqué qu'il était loin d'être impassible… En effet le brun savait que le moine pourrait se révéler assez réceptif à certaines attentions…

Comment le savait-il ? Un peu de patience j'y arrive !

Et bien depuis un moment il avait remarqué des regards plus ou moins appréciateurs sur sa personne. Bon, OK ils étaient _très_ appréciateurs les regards, voire même affamés ! Et fait exceptionnel ils n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'un certain kappa, enfin…_pas seulement_ l'œuvre du demi-sang…

Oui, vous avez bien compris : Sanzo, le haut moine, le saint homme, le détenteur de deux des cinq sutras de l'ouverture du ciel et de la terre (1), le religieux le plus proche de la trinité bouddhique matait sans vergogne Hakkai ! Et ce à longueur de journée !

Et pas que la journée…

Il avait étendu son champ d'action aux chambres et en particulier à celle que partageaient Gojyo et Hakkai. Ces deux-là s'étaient d'ailleurs récemment rapprochés. Et à la faveur de leur rapprochement il avait assisté à des scènes assez euh…assez sulfureuses dirons nous…

Hakkai s'en était aperçu mais n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami et meilleur amant, mais sûrement pas amoureux, afin d'éviter une tuerie.

Mais il avait tout de même décidé de se venger, du moins à sa manière…

Pas de coups, ni de paroles blessantes. Non, rien de tout cela, juste quelques manipulations psychologiques mineures…

Car qu'y avait-il de plus amusant que de torturer un moine irascible et incapable de se dépêtrer avec ses sentiments et ses envies ?

Parce que ça, il en était certain : Sanzo le désirait, lui, Hakkai. Mais un autre point donnait une pointe de piment…

Sanzo était fou amoureux de Goku ! Et l'ancien humain se délectait du débat intérieur aux allures de combat de catch qui faisait rage au sein de l'esprit du blond.

Tout cela réjouissait au plus haut point l'ex-instituteur qui se faisait à présent une joie sans nom d'instruire ses deux compagnons aux plaisirs charnels…

Et il s'imaginait déjà comment il s'y prendrait pour les piéger tous les deux.

Tous les _deux _?

Et oui !

Parce qu'Hakkai, derrière ses apparences honorables d'honnête grand frère voire de mère poule, était sans conteste, et ça Gojyo en était intimement persuadé car il en avait eu des preuves des plus éloquentes mais ça c'est une toute autre histoire… Bref ! Hakkai était_ très_ gourmand et _très_ pervers ! C'est pourquoi il les voulait _tous les deux_ dans son lit et _en même temps_ de préférence…

Mais il savait qu'il faudrait jouer serré avec les deux élèves qui se montreraient sûrement récalcitrants.

Bah tenez ! La preuve…

« Je vais me coucher alors silence ! »

_Tiens, Sanzo fuit déjà ? Il a une intuition incroyable quand même… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il s'en sortira !_

Hakkai se munissant d'un sourire calculateur : « Voyons…il est encore tôt, Sanzo ! »

« On se lève avant l'aube demain. _Hakkai a un trop grand sourire pour être honnête, j' la sens pas cette soirée…_

- Gojyo sera mort de fatigue… _Et si j'arrive à mes fins nous aussi !_

- Bien fait pour ce kappa pervers ! _Ne parles plus de Gojyo teme, Goku va encore nous poser des questions chiantes !_

- Allons, allons… Tu t'en voudrais s'il était blessé à cause d'une étourderie due à un manque de sommeil, non ? On en a encore besoin je te rappelle… _Et puis comment ferais-tu pour t'endormir sans ta séance de voyeurisme ?_

- Tch ! Pas mon problème, l'avait qu'à rester ici. _C'est quoi ce regard insistant ? Mais qu'il me lâche ! On dirait qu'il sait quelque chose sur moi… C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je n'la sens __VRAIMENT__ pas cette nuit… Mais hors de question de lui montrer ! _»

Hakkai sourit d'un air suffisant.

_Je vais le faire se poser des questions, douter, craquer et puis je l'aurai ! Non, je __LES__ aurai !_

Les deux superbes jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et un lourd silence s'établit jusqu'à…

« Mais il fait quoi Gojyo pour s'amuser ? Vous ne me l'avez pas dit au fait… C'est si fatiguant que ça ? »

Hakkai exultait intérieurement.

_Bon garçon ! Merci, Goku !_

Et bien entendu Sanzo fulminait.

_Espèce d'imbécile !!! Tu ne la fermes jamais quand il faut ! Je n'vois pas encore pourquoi mais je sais que tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Et le loup ce soir s'appelle Hakkai !_

Le châtain jeta son regard candide alternativement sur les deux hommes de la salle. Hakkai allait répondre quand…

« Goku vas te doucher !

- Maintenant ? Mais pourquoi Sanzoooo ? Hakkai allait me dire…

- Il est vrai que je m'apprêtais à lui donner une réponse, Sanzo. _Mais apparemment tu ne veux pas que je lui dise la vérité, Sanzo_._ Tu ne lui aurais donc pas appris les choses de la vie ? C'est à réparer d'urgence… Je m'en chargerai avec grand plaisir, tu sais ?_

- Ne me force pas à me répéter bakasaru ! _Il ne pourrait pas m'obéir tout de suite pour une fois ?_

- Maieuuuuuuuuuuuh ! »

°sortie d'une certaine arme à feu°

« Sanzooooooo ! »

°bruit du cran de sécurité qu'on enlève°

« OK, OK j'y vais mais c'est pas juste ! »

Le jeune singe boudeur et par la même occasion terriblement craquant sortit à contrecoeur de la chambre. À peine la porte refermée Sanzo fit une chose totalement inédite.

« Sanzo ? Mais…

- La. Ferme. Hakkai.

- _Tu _ne vas quand même pas _me_ tirer _réellement_ dessus, hein ? _Ahaha ha ! J'ai toujours su que c'était un protecteur et un grand timide mais le voir si passionné alors là, cela m'étonne !_

- Tch ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. _Le buter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai sacrément envie de le butter !_

- Et bien… _Il est fâché, ça y est : il est fâché !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête avec Goku ? _Et voilà il a encore son saint sourire collé au visage_._ J'ai envie de le buter, oui c'est sûr : je veux __VRAIMENT__ le buter !_

- Mais tu le sais très bien, Sanzo… _Que c'est excitant !_

- … _Je vais le buter, je sens que je vais le buter là… Il s'en rend pas compte ou quoi ?!_

-_ Des ondes meurtrières incontestablement d'origine humaine… Je ferai bien de répondre là…_ Bien… Je vais te le dire de vive voix si tu y tiens tant : j'avais envie de lui _inculquer_ les quelques _connaissances_ que tu "_omets_" de lui transmettre. _Aller, je lance l'hameçon et l'appât pour le gros poisson !_

- Il n'a pas besoin de connaître toutes ces histoires perverses ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi les parties de pattes en l'air de ce cafard lui seraient utiles ! _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ce soir ? Enfin je sais qu'il est loin d'être un saint aux vues de ses nuits avec le métis… Et quelles nuits ! Ça me donnerait presque envie de…_

_Mais…_

_Hey ! A quoi je pense là ? C'est pas vraiment le moment…_

- _Et voilà le travail Sanzo est ferré !_ Elles te servent bien à toi… _Et maintenant on tire sur la ligne…_

- Quoi ? _Faites que ce ne soit pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, s'il vous plait… Aller même si je devrai quelque chose à cette satanée vielle peau de Kanzeon !_

- … _Ahaha ! Que c'est palpitant !_

- … _Par pitié je ne dirai plus rien contre cette maudite déesse ! _

_- _Je connais ton petit rituel… _On remonte le poisson…_

- … _Déesse de merde ! Je ne demandai pas grand-chose quand même !_

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je t'ai vu nous regarder, Gojyo et moi… Tu étais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. _Le poisson est hors de l'eau à présent !_

- … _Aller un petit retour en arrière s'il vous plait !_

- Sanzo ?

- … _Ou un truc pour lui effacer la mémoire. Je donnerai même mes sutras pour ça !_

- Sanzo ? Tu vas bien ?_ Il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'il se noie dans l'air !_

- … _Ouais le truc de la mémoire c'est bien ! Et puis si vous pouviez aussi trouver quelque chose pour que cette envie de me jeter sur lui s'en aille…_ »

Le brun se rapprocha de la chaise où s'était installé le jeune homme aux prunelles crépusculaires et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir le blond de son petit délire intérieur et de le faire revenir dans la réalité. Euh…pardon, non, pas la réalité parce qu'une fois qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Sanzo partit illico presto dans un autre monde.

Parce que devant lui, il voyait Hakkai. Qui était, je le rappelle, son fantasme récurrent depuis de trop nombreuses nuits. Et ce dernier avait soudainement sa chemise à demi-ouverte, de plus leur position permettait au moine de voir de _très _près ce qu'il imaginait dans ses rêves.

Le regard améthyste avait glissé de deux lacs émeraude jusqu'à un cou d'une blancheur irréelle. Puis il avait épousé la descente abrupte pour parvenir à une clavicule saillante mais si excitante. Et s'était enfin attardé sur un torse divinement et finement sculpté où le tissu léger du vêtement laissait voir par transparence la longue estafilade qui s'en allait presque paresseusement se perdre près de la ceinture d'un pantalon. Pantalon affreusement mal placé d'après le blond.

_Hakkai…Hakkai…Hakkai…Hakkai…_

Telles étaient les seules pensées du moine. Enfin un moine ce n'était pas tellement certain… Du point de vue d'Hakkai il ressemblait à un pauvre poisson entrain de s'asphyxier hors de l'eau ! D'un côté c'était l'effet qu'il recherchait.

Oui, oui. Tout à fait ce qu'il voulait.

Et pour cela il s'était tout d'abord rapproché du blond d'un pas lent et légèrement sensuel, d'un pas qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et en dégrafant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ensuite il s'était posté au-dessus du blond, lui laissant entrevoir son corps sous un angle rapproché et plutôt avantageux, corps dont il savait qu'il ne le laissait pas insensible,

Mais malgré tout ça il avait été forcé de constater qu'au début ça n'avait pas eu le moindre effet. Le blond s'était contenté de le regarder plus ou moins attentivement, plongé dans une étrange et profonde stupeur.

Maintenant il en était sûr : Sanzo était vraiment le roi des glaçons ou plutôt des poissons surgelés !

Oui ! Parce que s'il avait fait ne serait-ce un millième des efforts qu'il venait de fournir devant le demi-yokai nulle doute qu'il serait déjà bien occupé avec celui-ci ! Mais bon…comparer la fougue du métis et la froideur du moine n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'intelligent… Il le reconnaissait lui-même.

Alors il donna une autre cause à la "déconnexion" de Sanzo. Le moine était sûrement confronté à quelque chose qui lui était totalement étranger. Un désir incommensurable peut-être…

Remarquant le souffle haché et la crispation des doigts de son vis-à-vis sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, Hakkai su qu'il avait visé juste. Et il s'en frotta mentalement les mains. Mentalement seulement parce que là, il sentait qu'il allait s'en servir de ses mains…

_Attraper Sanzo dans mes filets, ça c'est fait ! Il ne manque que le petit Goku. Une bonne soirée en perspective…_

L'instinct de Sanzo, qui avait complètement remplacé sa raison, lui fit comprendre que s'il ne réagissait pas à ce qui ressemblait fortement à des avances éhontées du brun d'ici quelque secondes il pourrait passer pour un attardé. Et comme la fierté du blond ne le permettrait jamais, cela qu'il soit conscient ou pas, le bonze réagit enfin. Il attrapa donc Hakkai, le força à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa enfin. Ce dernier ne pu que suivre le mouvement et se rattraper de justesse pour que suite à l'empressement du blond ils ne finissent pas tous les deux à terre.

Pendant ce temps-là, Goku était dans la salle de bain toute proche et sous la douche plus exactement. Il se savonnait fortement, rageusement même. En clair il était énervé et se passait les nerfs sur ce pauvre savon. Et puis la pomme de douche en prenait aussi pour son grade sans parler des robinets qu'il maltraitait à tout bout de champs. Evidemment il n'en avait pas du tout conscience.

_Mais pourquoi Sanzo m'a mis dehors ! A croire qu'il passe son temps à me cacher des choses ! Mais je suis plus un gamin, moi !_

En gros Goku pestait intérieurement, trépignait littéralement de rage et s'étranglait à moitié de colère. Il était énervé mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. D'habitude il ne s'offusquait pas trop du comportement autoritaire du bonze à son égard mais aujourd'hui ça le mettait en rogne. Peut-être parce qu'il avait senti l'ambiance plutôt _louche_ qui régnait dans la chambre commune.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été évincé de sa place, trahi même… Mais il était un peu perdu dans le méli-mélo complet qu'étaient ses sensations, pensées et sentiments. Alors il pris une grande décision, très digne de lui d'ailleurs la décision…

_J'suis à cran, j'pense à des trucs zarbs, mon corps réagit bizarrement et j'y comprends QUE DALLE ! C'est le bazar !!! Et ben voilà ! Rien que pour ça je vais __BOUDER !_

Et en se retournant brusquement sous l'effet de ses pensées, il heurta violement le robinet d'eau froide avec la pomme de douche qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains comme la plus redoutable des armes ou plutôt comme la plus précieuse des bananes en temps de pénurie…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva puisque que toute la vielle tuyauterie se cassa la binette. Heureusement elle tomba _à côté_ du jeune singe hyper actif, par contre c'est une colossale masse d'eau glacée qui s'abattit _pile poil sur_ le pauvre Goku et envahit la salle de bain. L'adolescent trop occupé à réparé sa bêtise et surtout largement refroidi ne cria même pas.

Ce n'est pas que ce qui suivi dans la salle d'eau n'est pas passionnant voire hilarant mais les évènements se déroulant dans la chambre sont eux aussi très importants.

Important ? Et comment ! Parce que pendant que le singe se noyait…euh pardon faisait trempette et bien eux, les adultes faisaient des trucs d'adultes justement…

Ils se trouvaient à présents tous les deux nus, sur l'un des quatre lits de la pièce et étaient assez occupés. Hakkai s'était fait un devoir d'apprendre à son premier élève, du moins pour cette matière, qu'en tout premier lieu il fallait se déshabiller.

Et vu l'empressement qu'avait montré le moine pour débarrasser l'ancien instituteur de ses vêtements il connaissait déjà par cœur sa première leçon !

Quoiqu'il aurait pu être un peu plus soigné…

Les pauvres boutons avaient été arrachés par une paire de mains impatientes et nerveuses. Et elle l'avait jeté négligemment à terre. Sanzo toujours privé de sa raison ou de sa conscience avait alors mit ses lèvres sur le torse du brun. Il avait enfin goûté à ce mets qu'il avait deviné délicieux et avait convoité depuis une éternité sans jamais se l'avouer.

Hakkai, lui avait semblé aux anges de voir le beau blond prendre des initiatives, c'était la preuve qu'il savait décidément bien s'y prendre.

Mais…

Et oui il y avait un "mais", il n'avait voulu en aucun cas rester passif. Le moinillon lui appartenait ! Il s'était alors mis à le déshabiller rapidement, avec des gestes rapides et précis que seule l'urgence d'un désir trop contenu peut créer.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux et les choses sérieuses allaient réellement débuté maintenant. Oui, il allait le faire sien pas plus tard que maintenant ! Quoique…si ça ce passait maintenant il ne pourrait profiter en même temps de la délicieuse compagnie de Goku, et ça c'était inacceptable !

Oh ! Et puis pourquoi se presser, il avait tout son temps, même si le moine collé à lui et nu comme un vers, lui donnait _fortement_ envie de changer d'avis. C'était incontestable : Sanzo avait des arguments des plus indiscutables !

Soudain un son lui parvint l'oreille à travers les étroites cloisons : le bruit de la douche…

_Étrange…pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'entends que maintenant ?_

Le brun n'allât pas plus loin dans sa réflexion car d'une Sanzo le menait à des activités des plus scabreuses et de deux son imagination débordante lui montrait des images du jeune garçon aux yeux dorés prenant sa douche. Autant dire qu'il était très occupé !

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à rendre le moine encore moins conscient qu'à l'heure actuelle. Il voyait défiler devant ses yeux des flashs des plus intéressants.

Un garçon à la peau légèrement mate, passant lascivement ses mains sur son corps humide.

Des paupières qui se referment sur des yeux dorés mi affamés mi implorants.

Des cheveux châtains, mouillés et se collant à la peau rougissante d'une oreille ou d'une joue.

Un faible souffle brûlant naissant de lèvres charnues et joliment ourlées et qui meurt sur les carreaux d'une cabine de douche.

L'eau d'une pomme de douche qui dévale sur les pentes haronieuses d'un corps exquis, mince mais musclé. Un corps juvénile extrêmement attirant. Un torse élancé, des hanches étroites, des jambes fines…

Hakkai était allongé sur Sanzo et embrassait son cou, embrasait sa gorge et caressait son membre tendu : la source de ses tourments.

Il lui racontait et détaillait les visions qu'il avaient…

Sanzo ne lui répondait que par gémissements et feulements. Tant et si bien que l'ancien humain su qu'il avait définitivement perdu toute contenance.

Et il se mit à espérer la venue rapide du petit singe. C'est qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir éternellement non, plus !

Et Sanzo venait de confirmer ses pensées. Il s'était roulé sur le côté pour lui échapper et s'était assis à cheval sur son ventre. Dans son mouvement il reversa leurs ô combien inutiles vêtements qui tombèrent au sol.

PAN !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entreregardèrent. Dans son oubli de lui-même le moinillon avait oublié de remettre la sécurité de son Smith & Wesson.

Enfin ce n'était pas un coup de feu de plus qui allait changé quoi que ce soit. Le tenancier devait y être habitué depuis la démonstration du dîner…

Ils continuèrent donc leur agréable action. Sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde…

Et si nous allions voir le saru ?

Goku était sous la douche, mais pas exactement comme l'imaginait Hakkai quand même…lorsuqe soudain il l'entendit.

PAN !

_Un coup de feu ? Sanzo s'est encore énervé on dirait… Ahaha !_

…

_Mais tout à l'heure ça avait l'air un peu tendu entre Hakkai et lui, je les entendais même ce battre : ça devait être une sacrée bagarre vu le boucan quand même…_

_Tiens ? Y'a plus de bruit ?_

Le jeune yokai se mit alors à trembler de tous ces membres.

_Et s'ils s'étaient gravement blessés ?_

Ni une ni deux le tout jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de couper l'eau. Par contre il avait pensé à mettre une serviette autour de sa taille. Il couru comme un dératé dans le couloir manquant à plusieurs reprises de glisser. Il arriva enfin et ouvrit la porte en vitesse.

« Gné ? » Fit le cadet. Les yeux comme des plats à tartes de voir que ses amis n'avaient rien mais qu'en plus ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans leur plus simple appareil.

« … » Firent les plus âgés qui s'étaient retournés en sursaut.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- …

- …

- Tu ne lui as vraiment rien appris Sanzo ?

- T'inquiète ça va se faire maintenant…

- Mais ?

- Viens Goku on va te montrer…

- Mais ?

- Bakasaru… »

Ce simple surnom sembla sortir Goku de son état d'hébétude.

_Hein ? S'amuser ?_

Un chuintement d'étoffe se fit entendre ainsi qu'un bruit mou… Goku baissa la tête vers la raison du bruit, il fut imité par les deux autres.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent tout d'abord sur un tissu d'une blancheur immaculée et d'apparence cotonneux gisant sur le plancher, puis remontèrent pour s'arrêter juste un peu plus bas que la ceinture du garçon…

Tous les regards semblaient étonnés.

Enfin ce n'était pas exactement ça…

Seul Goku semblait réellement surpris, Hakkai paraissait pris au dépourvu mais amusé et Sanzo buvait littéralement des yeux le phénomène qui paradait devant lui.

_Tiens ? Son corps a compris avant lui… Il mérite vraiment son nom : Goku. Celui qui sent ce que l'on ne peut voir…_ (2)

Et hypnotisé par les deux êtres qui se tenaient devant lui, le garçon aux yeux dorés vint jusqu'à eux.

Ayant un regard d'entente, Sanzo et Hakkai attrapèrent subitement leur cadet et le firent tomber sur le lit. Ils se mirent autour de lui, l'un devant et l'autre derrière, ne laissant pas la moindre ouverture au châtain.

Et avant que ce dernier ne reprenne ses esprits ils se mirent à l'embrasser sur l'ensemble de son corps chauffé à blanc par la "vision" précedente.

Hakkai découvrait la texture incroyablement douce et sucrée de sa peau. Le parfum de vanille qui émanait de lui. Oui, Goku était la meilleure des confiseries ! Et comme pour appuyer ses dires Sanzo se mit à lécher consciencieusement le torse de son protégé. Il trouva à la peau dorée une délicieuse saveur de caramel.

Goku était sucré et il fondait littéralement sous les caresses et les baisers.

Son souffle se faisait erratique, ses joues tournaient de plus en plus au rouge pivoine.

Son expression trahissait sa totale incompréhension de la situation mais aussi la présence d'un feu qui venait de s'allumer.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était bien là, entre ses deux hommes qui s'évertuaient à lui faire perdre la tête.

À part flatter les sens du plus jeune, le beau brun et le blond s'octroyaient à eux aussi d'agréables échanges. Leurs mains se parcouraient l'un l'autre alors que leur bouche goûtait toujours avec le même ravissement les corps édulcoré du saru.

Hakkai pris d'une subite envie alors qu'il laissait un suçon sur les reins de Goku le mordit assez fortement. Ce dernier réagit en s'accrochant presque désespérément à Sanzo qui lui faisait face. Ce contact rapproché provoqua chez le jeune homme un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que cette sensation s'échappe. Alors il se colla encore plus du blond, ondula contre son corps tendu, se frottant lascivement sur lui, soupirant et gémissant sur sa joue droite.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux hommes échangèrent encore un regard de connivence et se sourirent. Deux sourires plutôt pervers soit dit en passant.

Hakkai saisit donc les hanches de leur cadet et le suréleva légèrement, lui permettant de s'asseoir sur les jambes tendues du moine. Les genoux posés et part et d'autre de Sanzo il posa Goku sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Lentement, _très_ lentement il glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité du garçon et lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille. Tandis que celui-ci était toujours en quête de ce plaisir indicible qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il frottait son entrecuisse tendu sur le ventre musclé et bien dessiné de Sanzo.

Sanzo lui était totalement pris par son besoin de donner du plaisir à son petit singe. Sa main droite allât entre leur deux corps, maintenant en sueur, et trouva la source du délicieux tourment du cadet. Il fit un mouvement de vas et vient sur la hampe dressée et partit lui aussi à la découverte du cou du plus jeune.

Hakkai et Sanzo se retrouvant au niveau d'une épaule dorée s'embrassèrent passionnément, serrant à l'étouffer le jeune homme prisonnier de leur corps et de leurs caresses.

Les aînés prirent le même rythme, l'un à l'intérieur l'autre à l'extérieur de ce corps juvénile si attirant…

Après quelques minutes seulement de ce traitement des plus agréables le gamin aux yeux dorés demanda grâce et vint dans un cri puissant, se libérant dans la main du bonze. Ce cri aux intonations plus qu'excitantes résonna comme un signal pour les deux hommes. Ils trouvaient cela irrésistible ! Dire qu'ils pensaient que leur petit singe était trop bruyant, maintenant ils auraient tout fait pour encore écouter ses marques sonores de satisfaction.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Profitant de l'état de douce torpeur qui enveloppait leur cible, ils l'installèrent comme bon leur semblaient.

Sanzo, les jambes étendues sur le lit, Goku assis sur son bassin et Hakkai les cuisses de part et d'autres des celles de Sanzo. Faisant face à Goku mais tournant le dos au moine.

Et sans attendre la moindre réaction de Goku, l'ex-instituteur le mis en position et l'empala doucement sur la verge du moine. Goku qui avait encore les yeux fermés depuis son orgasme les rouvrit rapidement, le brun constatant sa panique l'embrassa fougueusement et réussi à le calmer.

Instinctivement Goku ondula des hanches afin de ressentir à nouveau toutes ses merveilleuses sensations qui l'avaient assaillies un peu plus tôt. Sanzo l'accompagnait d'un mouvement sec de son bassin et faisait crier de plaisir son jeune amant.

Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Hakkai qui était passé du rôle de maître à celui de simple spectateur. Il se retourna vivement et plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur celle du blond. Lui imposant un baiser des plus sulfureux.

Hakkai attrapa le bonze par les épaules et le força à se redresser, plus le blond montait plus le petit singe se rapprochait du matelas et s'est à présent bien cambré qu'il reposait sur le lit. Ce qui ne l'empêchait visiblement pas de bouger le bassin de façon à ce qu'il ressente toujours ce plaisir qui le faisait, gémir, trembler, griffer et crier.

Maintenant que Sanzo était totalement redressé, Hakkai laissa ses lèvres glisser sur le cou puis sur le torse du moine. Il se reculait aussi. Tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva en face de la preuve la plus évidente du désir du plus jeune…

Et alors qui le prenait en bouche Goku se mit à crier encore plus fort, baignant la chambre surchauffée d'une somptueuse mélodie. Symphonie teintée de stupre et de sensualité. Et oui c'est maintenant l'ambiance remplie de sensualité et de luxure !

C'est ce moment que choisi Goku pour enfin procurer du plaisir, lui qui n'avait fait qu'en recevoir. Cependant il avait appris fort rapidement d'ailleurs, que recevoir n'était pas assez, il fallait aussi donner.

Alors doucement, timidement presque il happa de ses lèvres gourmandes la hampe du brun. Il y goûta puis fit finalement glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur, tirant un gémissement hors norme de la gorge de l'ancien humain qui n'en attendait sûrement pas tant.

Un moment passa pendant lequel tous prenaient et se donnaient du plaisir. Sanzo en Goku, Goku recevant de ses deux aînés et leur rendant tous les deux leurs délices…

Goku encore inexpérimenté craqua le premier, il se libéra dans un grand cri et retomba évanoui sur les draps humides.

Néanmoins, Hakkai et Sanzo n'étaient pas allé au bout de leur limite, eux. C'est ainsi que lorsque Sanzo se retira avec précaution du corps fragile et doré il se fit attraper par un Hakkai des plus entreprenants, qui le retourna sans ménagement et entra en lui sans aucune autre forme de procès.

C'est que ça faisait longtemps que le moine l'avait tenté et puis il n'avait pas pu prendre possession du corps de leur cadet. Enfin il avait quand même réussi à enflammer chaque parcelle de son corps ce qui était à la réflexion une assez bonne possession...

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion ! Non elle était à l'action pure et simple. À ce moment où leur corps moites se rencontraient tantôt lascivement, tantôt violemment, presque frénétiquement. Ces moments où Sanzo criait sous son corps, ses instants où lui aussi gémissait au même rythme que ces mouvements au sein du moinillon. Où le blond serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de bonheur, où l'ex-humain agaçait les tétons maintenant dressés et d'une jolie couleur framboise faisant ainsi haleter leur propriétaire.

Et puis ce fut la fin : l'apothéose. Ils se redressèrent tout deux sous la violence de leur jouissance, griffèrent leur corps à quelques endroits et retombèrent sur le lit, épuisés.

Leur cœurs battaient la chamade, des étoiles vestiges du bonheur passé dansaient encore devant leur yeux et des sourires béats paraient leur visage mouillé de sueur.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois sur le lit, enfin…à peu près sur le lit ! Chacun avait un membre dans le vide mais passons ! Ils étaient donc là, légèrement essoufflés, mais heureux. Oui, c'est cela : content de l'avoir fait. Par que déjà d'un point de vue physique ça avait été génial mais ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il y avait plus que ça…

Des sentiments par exemple.

Pour le brun et Sanzo c'était une passion sans borne qui ne trouvait d'égal qu'en l'amour que le moine et le singe partageaient. Et la tendresse entre Hakkai et Goku était d'une aussi grande intensité…

Alors là, il étaient tout simplement heureux d'avoir compris tout cela.

Totalement heureux ? Ben…pas tout à fait… Ils ressentaient au-delà de leur plénitude un manque, un pincement au cœur. Et quand leur respiration se fit enfin plus calme ils soufflèrent en cœur avec une pointe de regret et de tristesse dans la voix :

« Mais, il est où Gojyo ? »

FIN !!!

* * *

(1) j'ai mis ça de mémoire, c'est bien le nom des sutras, non ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier en relisant les tomes, pardon ! 

(2) Je crois bien que c'est la signification de "Goku" je l'ai lu dans une fic mais de là à me souvenir de laquelle…

Sévéya : « Des réactions ? Il devrait en avoir quand même ! Parce que je suis presque en total OOC pour tous les persos ! Et j'ai utilisé un humour plutôt lourd… J'ai honte ! Je fais du n'importe quoi ! »

°Gojyo arrive en défonçant la porte avec quelques feuilles froissées entre ses mains°

Gojyo écœuré : « Tu leur fais passer une nuit de dingues et moi j'en profite même pas !?! »

Sévéya cool : « Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça ! »

Gojyo : « Mais, mais… »

Sévéya limite énervée : « Mais quand tu apparais dans mes fics tu ne fais que te plaindre ! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir ! Quelle ingratitude ! »

Gojyo : « Je devrai te dire merci parce que j'suis allé fricoter avec des péripatéticiennes (oui, parce l'autre mot n'est pas beau du tout…) alors que les autres s'en sont donnés à cœur joie ? »

Sévéya outrée : « Dis comme ça j'ai l'air d'une affreuse mégère… »

Gojyo contrarié : « Mais tu l'es ! »

Sévéya agacée : « Continues comme ça et tu n'auras plus jamais de lemon avec Hakkai et toi dans le rôle du seme… »

Gojyo subitement sage : « Ok, je ne dis plus rien ! »

Sévéya satisfaite : « Ce lemon, c'était un véritable défi ! Parce que d'habitude pour les ménages à trois on s'aide du couple Gojyo/Hakkai qui "pervertit" et "s'occupe" de l'autre membre du groupe. Mais là, Hakkai était tout seul pour mettre en condition les deux boulets (en matière de sentiments et de sexe) que sont Goku et Sanzo… J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour que ça se tienne tout ça ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas y passer autant de temps… Mais même si je me suis beaucoup amusé j'ai aussi pas mal galéré ! D'ailleurs un grand merci à ma bloody que j'adore, que j'admire, que j'adule et tout et tout qui m'a aidé quand je bloquais... Sinon je n'ai toujours pas réussit à faire une narration "normale". Mais pourquoi ça se barre tout le temps en cacahuète ? »

Tous les personnages que j'ai incorporés dans mes différentes fics : « C'est à cause de ton esprit tordu ! »

Sévéya pensive : « Ah oui, peut-être… »

Sévéya sortant de ses pensées et se mettant à parler à la cantonade : « Alors qui veut me laisser une review pour me dire ce qu'il pense de ce trucmuche ? Si ça plait il y aura peut-être une suite… Comment ça on me voit arriver avec mes gros sabots ? Oui bon ok j'avoue…j'ai déjà un bidule chouette heu…pardon la préquelle dans la tête. »


End file.
